We'll Stand Together
by Scarlet Cloud
Summary: Callen and Deeks hit a road bump in their relationship, but at the same time it proves how committed Deeks is. And how much of a monster Callen can be.


**Title: We'll Stand Together**

**Summary: Deeks and Callen hit a road bump in their relationship, but at the same time it proves how committed Deeks is. And how much of a monster Callen can be.**

**Warnings: Slash, Un-Beta'd, Violence, Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it! But, alas, I cannot say I do. I shall just borrow them for a minute or two… Oh, yeah. I don't own **_**Promise You **_**by Kutless, either. **

**A/N: So… I once promised myself I would never incorporate actual song lyrics into a story to where it's a main aspect like this, but I kinda couldn't help it… Sorry.**

**And for everyone who read **_**Somewhere In the Middle, **_**I love you all! And thank you for the support. I'm sorry I never got a sequel up. I had been planning on it, but, well… We should know how that turned out. Of course, if you guys still want one, I wouldn't be opposed to writing it.**

**And lastly, I hope you guys enjoy this! It's kinda sad, and it might not make total sense if you've never been like **_**this **_**in love, but oh well.**

**We'll Stand together:**

They'd fallen into this charade over and over again. They always expected it, though neither wanted it or was ready for it. It hurt worse every time, but it just kept happening. As much as neither wanted to hurt the other, they couldn't help it.

"I fucking _hate _you!"

Callen yelled in his boyfriend's face as he, once again, struck the man in the face with his fist. Everything had been going fine, until Callen turned into _this_.

_**Tears wash the blood off of my face  
Why did it have to be this way**_

Deeks stood in the bathroom, hunched over the sink and crying, as he watched the blood fall from his face into the sink. He stared as the red liquid whir pooled down the drain. He was sick of this. He loved Callen – _god _did he love him – but this wasn't something he wanted to endure.

_**I've taken the last beating from you  
This I promise you**_

Deeks wasn't gonna let himself take this anymore. He was stronger than this. He would stand up for himself. He just didn't want to lose Callen. No matter how much the shorter man hurt him, he still loved him and he couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

_**I'm waiting for the sun to rise  
And make the darkness go away**_

Deeks sat on the edge of their bed, staring out the window. He couldn't leave. He was too afraid. But he really needed to. He knew that much. He needed to just get out and do something good for himself for once. But the calm expression on Callen's face as he slept was too much. He couldn't leave that behind.

_**The time has come to say goodbye  
And God will help me find a way  
Just to let go of the fear**_

Callen was yelling again. He took another swig of beer. Deeks didn't like this side of him. In fact, this side of Callen scared the hell out of him. He just wanted to be happy! He wanted to be held every night by someone he loved, and he wanted to wake up to someone who loved him just as much.

_**I can't deny these thoughts of hate  
The poison adding to my shame**_

Deeks didn't want to admit it, but he began hating who his boyfriend was. He hated being around the man. He just wished he could be free. He was so ashamed of himself for how he felt, too. He shouldn't ever hate his own boyfriend… right? He couldn't keep this charade up much longer. There's love and there's hate. And then there's Deeks, caught right in the middle.

_**Forgiveness can't take scars away  
But I forgive you anyway**_

It went against everything his better judgment said, but he couldn't help it. No matter how horrible the experience, he was blinded by love. So he forgave Callen, as the shorter man pulled him into a hug with whispered apologies. Deeks was mesmerized and couldn't help but forgive the man as soon as he placed those feather-light kisses up his neck and pulled him onto their bed. He wouldn't ever be the same, but it was worth it to be loved.

_**I'm waiting for the sun to rise  
And make the darkness go away  
The time has come to say goodbye  
And God will help me find a way  
Just to let go of the fear**_

Every night, it seemed, Deeks would stare out the window and look at the stars. When he did he would wish and pray that one day he would be free. That Callen would change. That one day, maybe, _just maybe, _they could sort this out and be a real couple again. Maybe they could be in love again.

_**I had enough  
I took too much  
But this I swear I will pray for you  
I had enough  
I took too much  
But this I swear I will pray for you**_

Deeks cracked. He couldn't take it. He left. In the middle of the night. He wrote a note, left it on Callen's dresser, gave a quick kiss on the cheek, and left. Just like that. It wasn't that easy, though. He had taken a lot of crap and it became too much for him, but he still loved the man. Nothing would ever change that. No amount of abuse could make his feelings die. He just wanted to make sure Callen was okay. Or, that's what he told himself, at least.

_**I'm waiting for the sun to rise  
And make the darkness go away  
The time has come to say goodbye  
And God will help me find a way**_

Deeks wasn't sure how he had ended up back here, in Callen's arms, but he had. He came back every time he tried to leave. And every time he was welcomed back with open arms and false apologies. He knew Callen would never change, but he would stay with the man until he died.

He loved him. No matter what. He would take everything Callen had to dish out, because he knew he couldn't live without the man. No matter how hard he tried, his world revolved around Callen. He was so love-struck, he couldn't see how broken he _really _was.

_**I'm waiting for the sun to rise  
And make the darkness go away**_

The day finally came when Callen pushed too far. Deeks lay on the floor, broken, bloodied, bruised, and near lifeless. Callen didn't know what he'd done.

"Marty! Marty, no… Come back to me… I can't live without you, baby. Please…"

_**The time has come to say goodbye**_

Deeks held onto his boyfriend's arm. He said forever and always, once, and he meant it. He gripped tighter as the ambulance approached their house and EMTs rushed him into the white vehicle. Callen could barely hear the muttered reply.

_**And God will help me find my way**_

Callen was shocked when his boyfriend's statement finally registered in his brain.

"_I love you, darling, and I'm not going anywhere. You can hurt me as much as you need to; I'll be right by your side the whole time."_

_**As I let go of the fear**_

Deeks didn't care anymore. He shouldn't be afraid of the person he loved, so he willing cooperated with the EMTs. He wanted to see the man he loved again, no matter the cost.

They would always stand together. Even if they _were _bruised and broken.

**A/N: … I warned you it was kind of sad. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Y'know, I wouldn't be opposed to a quick one-shot of the aftermath for this or somethin'. Just shout at me if you have any requests or anything. **


End file.
